Red and Pink
by Setsuko Arakashi
Summary: Sakura is a lonely 5 year old girl with no friends. What happens when a mysterious redhead moves in with her family?
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~Red and Pink~~~~~

Me: This is my first fanfic so please give me some pointers!

Naruto: *points left* *points right*

Me: Not those types of pointers!

Sakura: Duh! Naruto, you're such an idiot!

Naruto: Am not! She said pointers!

Sasori: Start the story! I DON'T LIKE WAITING!

Me: Okay okay, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of these characters (except my made-up ones) 'cuz if I did, Deidara would ride a clay unicorn!

ATTENTION- The characters in this fic are like 5 years old!

**Bold words- inner Sakura**

Regular words- anything else

Sakura flopped onto her bed.

**'Today was so tiring'** thought her inner.

'Yah, I know' she agreed.

**'Let's just sleep the rest of the day away!'**

'Naw, we haven't even had dinner yet! Well I haven't anyway.'

**'Fine but don't fall asleep in your food'**

'Yah yah, I won't fall asle-'

"Sakura! Come downstairs please!" her mother called.

Sakura snapped back into reality when she heard her mother's voice. She just got up and trudged down the stairs. When she stumbled into the living room, she was greeted by her mother holding the hand of a little redheaded boy. He looked about her age too.

Sakura stood there staring at the boy. She could see him standing tall and not even flinching under her gaze. There little string contest went on for a few minutes. "What's for dinner?" Sakura questioned, breaking the silence that filled the room. In return, her mother stared at her in utter disbelief. The strange boy still hadn't moved.

"Sakura, this is Sasori. He will be staying here with us from now on." her mother declared.

"Is that why there is an extra bed, closet, dresser, and desk in my room?"

"Yes Sakura Blossom, now would you be a deer and show him to his new bedroom?"

"Sure mama, but only if you're a moose and tell me what's for dinner!"

Her mother sighed again and said," It's a surprise dear!"

Sakura grabbed Sasori's hand and started pulling him to her room, which was also his new room. Although, she suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs. This caused Sasori to bump straight into her back.

"I have a question for you, are you gonna be my friend?" she asked shyly.

Sasori nodded and was pulled into a tight hug. He could hear Sakura whisper "finally I have a friend" into the hug.

~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~

Me: What do you reviewers out there think? Too short, too long, words misspelled, good ideas/bad ideas. I would like to hear everything you have to say! Please help me out here!

Naruto: Believe it!

Sakura: Stop being an idiot!

Me: Shut up you two! I'm trying to finish my chapter here! Click the review button and help me out! Ohh, should I keep going with this story or make it a oneshot?


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Chapter 2~~~

After their bonding moment, Sakura continued the journey to her room with Sasori tagging along. They finally made it too Sakura's cherry wood door. She stepped inside and motioned Sasori to also come in. He looked around the room using observant eyes. He saw a pale pink wall, two black beds, one with a comforter and one with some blankets, two matching black desks, two matching black desks, and two closets that were also matching. One had been newly placed in and was completely empty. There were a couple of bins outside for storage.

"Try out your new bed!" Sakura demanded.

Sasori sat at the edge of his bed refusing to move any further as if he was afraid of something. Sakura watched his every move.

"No silly, you do it like this!"

She then proceeded to fall onto her bed making a flop noise. Sasori saw everything that she did. He repeated it just like her and created a flop sound also. He snuggled more into the blankets and relaxed. He could hear muffled laughter coming from Sakura's body. She had her face stuffed in the blankets. When he looked over at her he saw her smiling at him. His face turned into a look of confusion. When Sakura saw this, she began laughing louder.

"You acted like it would eat you alive! It was funny!"

He just looked away and sat up on his bed. Now Sakura had the look of confusion. She sat up also and watched him. Sasori was feeling the blankets and anything around him. Sakura watched him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?"

Before he could answer, her mother called the two downstairs for dinner. The two sat up and walked to the door. Walking downstairs, the two were quiet as can be. Not a sound was heard in the hallway except their feet shuffling.

'He's weird.' inner said.

'No, he's just nervous I bet.' Sakura replied to her inner.

'Sure, that's why he hasn't said a single word this whole time. Yeah, he's just nervous.' inner said sarcastically.

'He won't even answer if we ask him so who cares. At least I made my first friend.'

'Hey, why is he even at our house to begin with?'

'I don't know, mom will probably tell me.'

This was the end of their conversation for they finally reached the kitchen. Sakura grabbed silverware and plates then headed to the table. She set things up and took a seat. When she noticed that Sasori wasn't there, she looked around. She saw him still in the doorway. Motioning him to come forward, she pulled out a chair for him. Slowly, he made his way to the chair. He finally settled into the chair and waited for food.

Sakura's mother came in with the supplies needed for ramen. Cooked noodles, the soup, and various toppings. She gave each of the bowls soup and noodles and told the kids to decide their toppings. Sakura took a hearty amount while Sasori hesitantly took toppings.

"I take it you both want to know the reason why Sasori is staying here. Here is the reason, Sasori's parents have died and we happened to be their good friends. We offered to take Sasori in. Now, Sasori will stay here and go to your school."

"When will he start?"

"Tomorrow after we finish shopping for his supplies."

"So he's going to meet my classmates tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so what's for dessert?"

"There are cookies in the kitchen for you and Sasori, dear."

"Thanks mama."

She finished her food quickly and rushed to the kitchen. Grabbing two cookies, she went back to the table. She gave one to Sasori while she munched on her cookie. He stared at it then finally took a bite. They both finished their dessert and made their way back to their room. Sakura went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. When she walked back into the room, she saw that Sasori was still sitting on his bed. She walked into her drawers and pulled out the biggest top she had and some baggy sweatpants. She gave them to him and motioned to the bathroom. After he had the items, he walked into the bathroom and changed into the makeshift pajamas. When they were both in bed and ready to sleep, Sakura shut off the light causing darkness to overcome the room.

"Goodnight."

Sasori's response was like a grunt of agreement.

'Told you he's weird.' inner stated.

'Maybe he is weird. He still hasn't said a single word to anyone.'

'Of course I was right! I'm always right!' inner stated triumphantly.

'Yah yah now let me go to sleep.'

"Okay, okay. Night!'

~~~End Chapter~~~

Me: Sorry this is short. I'm focused more on my story New Life. It's a kakasaku fic if you're interested. Anyway, the next chapter will be about shopping and school. Have any ideas, comments, or reviews? Click the button and post!

Naruto: Believe it!

Sakura: Stop saying that idiot! You said hat last time too!

Naruto: You try saying it, its fun.

Sakura: Fine, Believe it! Hey it is fun! Believe it, believe it, believe it!

Naruto: Believe it, believe it, believe it!

Me: Shut up! Don't make me like Sasuke more than you!

Sasuke: Hnn.

Me: Gah! You three are all idiots!

Kakashi: Tell me about it.

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Chapter 3~~~

"Sakura dear wake up, you too Sasori." My mother called from down the stairs.

She stumbled out of bed to see Sasori already up and at the door. When he saw me move toward him, he started down the stairs. Sakura followed closely by his heels. They finally reached the kitchen and could already smell the aroma of French toast. (KittyCat: I really want French toast right about now.) It filled the room and slowly drifted throughout the house. It could wake anybody up to have them rushing towards the source. Sakura set up the table and took a seat by Sasori. They waited patiently for the food to come.

"Thank you for the food." Sakura and her mother chimed in softly.

The trio began to chow down on heir food. It was delicious. They had seconds and by the time they finished they were full. Sakura headed up the stairs with Sasori following. She got dressed and ready for school as Sasori waited for something. The knobs in her mind turned when she realized he had no clothes and stuff. She went to his drawers but had Jo luck.

"Mom, what does Sasori wear?" Sakura asked.

"There is a bag in my room with some supplies and clothes." her mother answered.

"Okay, thanks."

She hurried into her mother's room and gave Sasori the bag. He looked inside and scuffled off to the bathroom. He was done in about five minutes and wearing a black tee and some jeans. They both headed downstairs while Sakura tried talking to him.

"So what kind of things do you like?"

~Silence~

"What's your favorite color?"

~More Silence~

Do you like to draw?"

"Yes" he answered.

Sakura stopped in her tracks abruptly. 'He said something' inner said in disbelief. A shocked look covered her face as she looked at him. He was looking at her as if she was crazy.

"You talked."

"Yes."

"So what so you like to do?" she said as if nothing had even happened.

"I like to paint, draw, read, and make puppets."

"Sounds like fun!"

"Yeah."

By this time, they had reached the bottom of the stairs. They made it to the living room and saw Sakura's mother waiting for them on the couch.

"Ready for school you two?" she asked.

"Yup." Sakura replied.

"Yes." Sasori said.

"So you can talk, good."

"Let's go now momma."

"Okay, let's go."

The three walked out the door and headed into the direction of the school. During their trip, Sakura's mother asked Sasori a few questions. They were a lot like the questions Sakura had asked him. Some were about his likes while others were about his dislikes. The last question she had asked was about his intelligence. She had to make sure she was sending him to the right school. She also had to make sure he wanted to be a ninja like her daughter. He did though so all was well. They eventually arrived at the ninja academy and the mother brought them into their classroom. Sakura went to her usual seat in the back all alone while Sasori was waiting by the teacher-Asuma. Before the introductions, Asuma quieted the students.

"We have a new student class." Asuma said.

"What is his name Asuma-sensei?" the class began questioning.

"His name is Akasuna no Sasori. He will be training in our class from now on."

"Oohhh! Sit by me! He's cute! Why is his hair red? He doesn't talk much now does he?" were all things heard from around the room.

"Go ahead and pick your seat." Asuma said.

"Okay." Sasori replied.

He went all the way to the back by Sakura. All of the girls kept calling her forehead along the way. Murmurs and snickering could be heard around him as he sat down. Sakura just looked at him and smiled. Class then began.

~~~During Lunch~~~

Sasori and Sakura headed to an old free out on the training fields to eat. They were just eating and had an occasional conversation or two. That was until a group of people began to approach them. It was the class for the most part bit some of it was kids from other classes. They all started surrounding the two eating lunch. At first, Sakura and Sasori ignored them but then the group of kids began to talk.

"Why eat lunch with her?"

"Why would you hang out with big forehead?"

"Pfft. Hang out with losers huh?"

"You won't be cool if you hang out with her."

These were all things being said around the two. Sakura was fighting to hold back tears. She had been bullied before but not by this many people. Sasori just looked at them all and began to stand.

"What rule states that I am not allowed to be by her? How is she any different from me and you? Does her forehead even look large to you? Do you all get by on living off of others pain? You all disgust me. Leave now." Sasori demanded.

Everybody had changing emotions after he said that. Some were angry while others were embarrassed. Some were sad while others were scared. About half of the students left after his speech. The other half glared at the two.

"I don't like waiting; you should leave before you get hurt." Sasori said with an evil grin on his face.

It was a funny sight to see. Most of the students ran out of fright while three stayed behind. Sasori took a step forward and they all fell to the ground in terror. They quickly stood and ran with their tail between their legs. He broke out laughing and resumed his spot by Sakura.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem, it was a lot of fun scaring the class on my first day." he explained.

They began laughing and quickly finished their lunch before the bell rang. They hurried into the classroom 30 seconds before the bell. Some kids were still scared so they got as far away from him as possible. It was quite a funny sight to see when all of the students were on the edge just sitting by him. Sasori dropped a pencil and the whole class freaked out. Asuma walked in right as his class was squirming even farther away if possible. He gave them a funny look and then continued the lesson from where they had left of earlier.

~~~After School~~~

The two met Sakura's mother by the gate and headed home. The mom had tried to start a conversation but everyone she asked something school related, the two began laughing and laughing. 'I wonder what is so funny' she thought to herself. They finally reached the home and went in for dinner and sleep. They both plopped down in their beds and fell asleep quickly from the day's events.

~~~End Chapter~~~

Me: Wooooo! Chapter 3 down! Sorry that it's a little short.

Naruto: Chapter 4 time!

Me: Yeah!

Sakura: Keep typing!

Me: I need to come up with ideas first, duh.

Naruto: Yeah Sakura, duh!

Me: Don't you dare start fighting or I'll like Itachi and Tobi better! Actually, I already like Tobi better, too bad!

Naruto: Awwww you like Akatsuki members better.

Me: I still like you! Not Sasuke though. He's just annoying with his hnns. Have any ideas or comments? Please tell me them!

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

The two met Sakura's mother by the gate and headed home. The mom had tried to start a conversation but every time she asked something school related the two began laughing and laughing. 'I wonder what is so funny' she thought to herself. They finally reached the home and went in for dinner and sleep. They both plopped down in their beds and fell asleep quickly from the day's events.

When the two children woke up, they got ready for school. Getting dressed, combing hair, brushing teeth, eating breakfast, packing lunches, and so on. Until they finally made their way to school.

At school, they took their usual seats in the back. Today, Asuma-sensei taught them about chakra; what its uses were, why they had it, what it could do, and so on. Sakura and Sasori caught on quick. Others, not so much. After a few more lessons, it was finally time for a much needed break - lunch/recess. All the children rushed outside and began talking, messing around, and eating.

Sakura and Sasori soon made their way back to the old tree in the training grounds. When they finally got situated and began to eat, the bullies came along. Although, there was one thing different this time. Sasuke, Sakura's big crush, had joined the crowd. Sakura kept staring at him as the crowd approached. Sasori had noticed this and felt a fire burning in him. He didn't quite know why he felt that way but he pushed it down and ignored it. All he knew was that he hated Sasuke.

The crowd kept pushing forward until the two were surrounded yet again. Sasori glared at the kids while Sakura had a look of fear crawl across her face. Knowing that Sakura wouldn't stand up for herself, Sasori got up from the ground smiling like a murderer. He had learned that look when he was a kid. It was very useful in situations like these.

"I thought that I already told you yesterday to stay away." he spat.

"We aren't going to listen to you anymore. We have someone stronger! Sasuke, show him!"

"I really suggest you leave before things get scary." Sasori

"Hnn, I could take you." Sasuke

"Alright then, suite yourself." Sasori

What happened next surprised most of the kids. Without being seen, Sasori had managed a punch to Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke's face turned red with anger and he threw his first punch. He wasn't sure why his hand had stopped in midair and how he was now putting it down. (KittyCat: If you don't get it, it's Sasori's chakra strings.) He knew that it was not him controlling the movements he was making. He could also see Sasori twitching his fingers. Sasuke wasn't sure of what to make of this. Thinking that Sasori was open now, he swung his other fist. It did the same thing as his other hand.

Soon, all of the kids were confused and had stopped cheering. 'Why did Sasuke stop?' was a thought that went through most of their heads. Suddenly, Sasuke even started walking away. Now everyone was really confused. Nevertheless, they began shouting at Sasori as they walked out with Sasuke.

"What just happened?" Sakura

"My chakra strings can control his limbs." Sasori

"Ehh? Chakra strings? What are those?" Sakura

"It's the string that controls a puppet." Sasori

"So you're a puppet master already?" Sakura

"Yeah." Sasori

After their little conversation, the two children began heading back to the classroom. Little did they know that a person in the shadows had been watching the whole time.

~~~~~Back at Home~~~~~

The two were back in their rooms talking about random things. Somehow, the topic moved to training and ninja skills. Sakura had asked Sasori if he would train her to use techniques and chakra control. In answer, Sasori said yeah. They had agreed that they would train in the old training grounds after school. The two children fell asleep soon after their agreement.

When they woke up, they did their usual routine; get ready, eat breakfast, pack their school bag, and head off to school. The school day passed like an ordinary school day and soon it was ending. Like they agreed, they stayed after and trained together. This was their daily schedule for the next few years. Then one day, it all changed with a question.

~~~~~Sasori's 13th Birthday~~~~~

It was a regular day, except for the fact that it was Sasori's birthday. Their daily routine was followed on this very day also. Although it changed as they were training.

Sasori and Sakura were at the old training fields. She was practicing her many techniques that she had learned. Everything had been normal; that is until a mysterious cloaked figure walked up to them. He had a black with red clouds design on his coat. As he walked towards them, the two pulled out kunai and got into a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" Sakura

"I would like to speak to Akasuna no Sasori, my dear." mysterious person

"What do you want to speak about?" Sasori

"Well I would like to introduce myself first. My name is Pein and I am part of the Akatsuki." Pein

"Go on." Sasori

"I would like to ask you to join the Akatsuki. We have been watching you train and we think you are acceptable." Pein

"Sure, I'll join." Sasori

"Terrific, meet me at the Konoha gates at midnight tonight." Pein

"Okay." Sasori

Meanwhile, Sakura had been standing a little ways off. She had been observing the two's actions. When she saw the stranger walk away, she made her way towards Sasori. They were leaving the park as Sakura let her questions spill forth.

"So, who was that and what did he want?" Sakura

"That was the leader of the Akatsuki. I'm joining the group and I will be leaving tonight." Sasori

"Am I coming with?" Sakura

"No." Sasori

"How long will you be gone?" Sakura

"I don't know for sure yet." Sasori

"Will I ever get to see you again?" Sakura

"Probably." Sasori

"Can I at least accompany you to the gates?" Sakura

"I think that will be acceptable." Sasori

That was the final thing said as their conversation ended. The two made their way back to their house to pack for Sasori and inform their mother of his leaving. These tasks were accomplished and it was soon time to leave. The walk to the gate was absolutely silent. When they arrived, however, there were nine figures waiting for them when they arrived. They all wore the same cloak; black with red clouds etched onto it.

"I thought we were only taking the boy?" mysterious figure.

"We are, now shut up." another mysterious figure.

"Before we leave, here are introductions." Pein

All of the figures took off the hood. There was Pein, the one they met earlier. The next in line was a girl with a paper flower in her hair. A boy wearing a swirl mask stood next to her. A man with long blond hair pulled into a ponytail and a blue eye followed. The next was a big man with blue hair and sharp, pointy teeth. Following him was a man with raven black hair. He looked very much like Sasuke. A silver-haired, light purple-eyed man stood next to him. A green-eyed man with a white covering on his head came next. The last one was split; half white and half black.

"My name is Konan." the girl

"Tobi is Tobi!" the swirl mask

"Deidara, un" the blond

"Hehe, I'm Kisame." the shark

"Hnn, Itachi." Sasuke twin

"Hidan." silver-haired

"Kakazu." green-eyed

"My name is Zetsu." black and white

"Sasori." Sasori

"Hi, I'm Sakura." Sakura

"Time to go." Pein

"Bye Sasori." Sakura

Before they left, Sakura walked up to Sasori and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She whispered the words 'see you later' and walked off. Soon, the gates were empty once again.

~~~End Chapter~~~

Me: Ahhhhh! That took way to long to write! So sorry! I was stuck typing up a bunch of homework and I have dance and bleh!

Sasori: Don't make it so much of a wait next time.

Deidara: Yeah un!

Tobi: Don't be mean to KittyCat-chan! Tobi is a good boy!

Me: Awwww! You're so sweet! Tobi is a good boy!

Tobi: Yay! *glomps KittyCat*

Me: Yay!

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or characters.

Recap:

Before they left, Sakura walked up to Sasori and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She whispered the words 'see you later' and walked off. Soon, the gates were empty once again.

When Sakura arrived home, she made a promise to herself. By this promise, she would train hard and become strong enough to meet Sasori again. Maybe she would even be able to join the Akatsuki itself. From now on, she vowed to train and achieve higher strengths!

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

When Sasori arrived at his new base, he had also made a promise. Sasori promised to stay alive until he met Sakura again. From now on, he vowed to be careful on dangerous missions. Sasori also hoped that Sakura would stay safe too.

~~~Time Skip - 5 Years Later~~~

It was the day of Sakura's 18 birthday. She did her usual training and met her friends at Ichiraku. However, she had something planned at midnight.

After 5 years of training, Sakura was considerably stronger. She knew many new jutsus, had chakra-enhanced strength, and much better taijutsu. She had even signed a contract with a summon. She knew that it was time. At midnight, she would leave on a mission of her own to find Sasori and the Akatsuki.

After thinking it all through, she was prepared. She would stop at Mist considering it had the most recent Akatsuki attacking. After questioning people and getting information, she would definitely find the Akatsuki.

She arrived at her house at 10 o'clock. After packing and leaving a note for her friends and family, she took to the streets. At exactly midnight, she left Konoha and began her journey.

~~~Mist Village~~~

After traveling for two days, Sakura reached the village hidden in the Mist. After renting a room at an inn, she took to the bars where most people would be loose-lipped. She ended up gaining a lot of information on the Akatsuki. She had heir base locations minimized to 5 places.

She spent a few more hours at the bar before she headed back. Before retiring to bed, she searched for Sasori's chakra even though she knew it was hopeless. S-Class criminal wouldn't just let their chakra signatures be noticed. In the end, there was no sign of him. Soon after, she fell asleep.

When she awoke, she pulled out a map and marked the 5 locations. Today, she would search those places in hopes of finding the Akatsuki and their hidden base. The first place was quite near. It was a cave by a waterfall about a mile away. She packed her supplies and left her room.

Within minutes, she reached her destination. Masking her chakra and carefully searching her surroundings was the first step. Next, she slowly made her way to the cave. Thinking that sneaking up on them would be a bad idea, she called out hello as she walked in. Nothing nor nobody replied.

She slowly walked in and searched the cave. Nothing. Nothing was there and no trace of human life appeared in the cave. Looking at her map, the next place was an abandoned mansion 10 miles away. Within half an hour she was there.

She did the same as before and it also turned up empty. However, she found a nice-looking katana with an intricate design on the handle. It had cherry blossoms. It was as if it was made for her! She strapped it around her waist and looked at the next place. It was another cave 5 miles away.

After she traveled the distance she arrived at the cave. She followed her procedures as before but it also turned up empty. This was beginning to get on her nerves! The next was an abandoned castle 3 miles away.

Within minutes she reached the rundown castle. Doing the same as before she moved onto the point of calling out hello. However she was answered this time. Probably not one of the most pleasant ways of replying, but oh well. A kunai sailed in her direction but she quickly blocked it with her own.

Many more shuriken and kunai sailed her way. She easily blocked these as well. Soon enough she put on her glove and punched the ground. It cracked under her immense power and cleared the area surrounding her. It also caused dust to fly up in every direction. Without wasting a second, she quickly hid inside a tree.

While in her safety, her attacker was still nowhere to be seen. After checking the area for chakra, she found the slightest hint of someone's chakra. It was by a tree next to the castle. She quickly left her tree and stealthily moved near her attacker.

From her new vantage point, she could see his cloak and orange on his face. It was as if he was wearing a mask. Seeing this as her time to strike, she launched wind towards him as she traveled behind him. Then she launched a water jet towards him and watched as he tried to stop the powerful wind. He soon noticed the water and blocked that too, but by that time, Sakura was holding her new katana under his chin.

"Don't hurt Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Is Tobi a part of the Akatsuki?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes!" Tobi

"If you bring me to your leader, I will not kill you." Sakura

"Okay, but Tobi must warn you that leader is a big meanie!" Tobi

"That's okay. I can handle him." Sakura

Tobi then took Sakura's hand and ran into the castle. After being dragged to the entrance, Sakura was able to stand up and slow Tobi down. He led her to a door and told her to go in. She obeyed and walked into the room.

"What business do you have with the Akatsuki little girl?" the orange haired leader asked.

"I would like to join."

"You have to be outstanding to be able to join the Akatsuki. Would you like to go through the test?"

"Yes please."

"Very well, follow me."

The leader took her to the training grounds in the back of the castle. When they arrived, he explained that she needed to present her skills. Soon all the Akatsuki members came to watch her. She examined each and every one but could not find Sasori. All the faces she recognized from five years ago although, there was a new one. It was a man with a long pointy tail that looked quite angry. He seemed to be crouching down.

After everyone arrived she was told to begin. As a starter, she pulled out her gloves and punched the ground. It cracked and trembled as dust rose. Next she pulled out her katana and sliced through 3 trees all at once. Afterwards she shot an electric water jet in the opposite direction of everyone.

Since this was getting boring, she tried to spice it up with her summoning. It was a giant dark dragon. Although she wanted to show what it did, she didn't want to ruin more of their surroundings. After she released him back to his world, she shot out a chakra kunai that sliced through five trees each.

She ended it by walking into a tree. It's bark closed around her as she made her way into it. She then transported herself into another tree and walked out of that one.

"I'm also very good at medicine and other jutsus but I got bored." Sakura

"Very good." the leader

"I think you should let her join, un." blondie

"Tobi thinks you should let her join too!" Tobi

Soon everyone joined in and she was easily accepted into the dangerous organization. After they gave her a cloak, everyone began introducing him or herself.

"Pein, but you should just call me leader-sama."

"I'm Konan!"

"Itachi, hnn."

"Kisame."

"Kakazu."

"Hidan."

"Tobi!"

"Zetsu."

"Deidara, yeah."

"Sasori."

"You're not Sasori. Sasori was a red-headed teenager!" Sakura

Sasori then emerged from his puppet. He still looked the same but he had weird wooden joints. It also looked like he was made of wood.

"You are Sasori." Sakura

"Hnn." Sasori

"Do you at least remember me?"

"How could I forget the pinky that I lived with? Nice to see you again Sakura."

Sakura ran up to him and hugged him. The rest of the Akatsuki had already left quite some time ago. She continued the bone-crushing hug until Sasori finally separated them.

He grabbed her hand and led her to her new room. She gladly followed. It was exciting to meet all of these new people!

But most of all, the time had finally come. She was reunited with Sasori once and for all.

~~~End Chapter~~~

Me: Should this be the end of the story? Should I continue it? Questions, questions, questions. So what do you readers think? End it or continue it?

Sakura: Hehe. I'm... AMAZING!

Me: That's only because I made you that way.

Sakura: Whatever.

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Sasori: Where did you come from?

Me: Where did YOU come from?

Sasori: I've always been in the room."

Me: Really?

Deidara: Ha! She didn't even realize you un!

Me: Where are these Akatsuki members coming from? Next will probably be someone from another manga/anime.

Ikuto: Yo.

Kyo: Hello.

Me: Ikuto! Kyo! *goes all fangirly*

Sakura: R&R please!


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I have decided that I shall maybe, possibly, finish this story after I finish my others! I might forget about it though. If anybody wants to give it a go and continue this story, I will let you. I will post whoevers name in my next authors note!

Anybody want it, send me a message!

Other than that, I'm sorry for this random stop, but I'm a very busy person hat has a life and can't just type all day long. Plus, I have another two stories in my head that I want to get out before I forget them.

Well, that's it for now, folks! Haha I've always wanted to say that!

Excalibur: FOOL!

Get out of here crazy!

Anyways, happy holidays peeps!

~MissKittyCat


	7. ADOPTED STORY

Heyy bros. this story has just been adopted by Paper Reaper. If you want to read it, follow this link without the spaces! http/www . fanfiction s/8318515/1/Red_and_Pink  
>You can also go to my profile, I have left a link. (I hope)<p>

I've read it and its super good so far!

that's all I have to say I guess, adios for now!


	8. NOTEEEEE

Heyy bros, silly mistake I made, you see that URL is the wrong one. HERES THE RIGHT ONE!  
>www. fanfiction s8318515/1/Red_and_Pink without the spaces of course! xD

THANK YOU NekoBornFromShadows! If it wasn't for this person, I never would have noticed my mistake. Anywho~~ it works now! C:


End file.
